


Lillith

by orphan_account



Series: Beautiful Abominations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude of Crowley in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lillith

Hell was truly Hell, even for the demons it created.

Crowley hated being called home. Hellfire licked at his heels. The very walls nearly writhed and seethed agony. The air was thick with wails of tortured souls, soot, stench, and oppressive heat.

As he walked through Hell, he could not stop thinking of the young woman in the forest. There was something different about her, a bit otherworldly, strangely beautiful, and almost radiant. For a moment he almost hoped he never saw her again. Such beautiful creatures rarely faired well in Hell.

Crowley tried to shake the ridiculous thought from his head as he stopped at a chamber where another demon was torturing a soul on the rack. He watched for a moment before he spoke. "Lilith."

The demon put down her blade and stepped toward him. "Crowley."

"Did you miss me?" he asked, capturing her mouth in a kiss.

"Always."

Lilith resumed the kiss and pushed Crowley back against the wall. He arched into her as the wall seared at his back.

"You know, I could be topside damning more souls for you to play with."

Lilith pressed him into the wall harder. "Oh, I have plenty for the moment. Let someone else make a few deals, I'd like to play with you for a bit."

Crowley let Hell burn at what passed for his flesh for a moment, the pain whiting out everything until Lilith touched him again and the agony ceased as much as it ever could in Hell.

Lilith bit at his lips and neck, writing claims and leaving marks to show all of Hell that he belonged to her. And as always, he let her, giving himself as willingly as he had the day he sold his soul.

Even as he was inside her, thoughts began to filter back into his mind, and to his surprise, they were not of Lilith.

\---

"You seem a bit... distracted, Crowley." Lilith purred.

"What? No, darling, not at all," he lied.

"Really? Maybe you need some time back on the rack to clear your head?"

Crowley tried his best to not let his fear show, but he knew Lilith could smell it on him.

"Or perhaps just some time with it." She pressed her blade into her lover's hand and gestured to the soul already flayed open on the rack.

Crowley sighed internally.

"If you insist," He chuckled darkly as he approached the damned soul.

To Crowley, there was something different about the screams when he caused them. They took on a beautiful, lyrical quality. It was the next best thing to being topside because it made him forget there was a topside. Hell was still Hell, but when there were no thoughts of all the things it wasn't, it didn't seem so bad.

"I remember you," he looked at the soul for a moment, "You wanted your sister to be well again. Quite noble. For all the good that does down here."

The soul trembled but remained quiet. Crowley smiled and patted it on the shoulder. The flesh burned beneath his hand. "I'm going to warn you, this will hurt quite a lot..."


End file.
